


Silence

by unsettled



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a noise, a noise that's all wrong from what he was hoping for, was listening for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

There's a terrible moment of _no sound at all, nothing, nothing_ , not even the rasp of breath that was Ixas, trying to calm his own breathing so as not to give their position away, so as not to frighten Eusebios.

And it's gone.

"Ixas?" he whispers. "Ixas?" But he keeps his eyes closed, just like Ixas told him, like he _told_ him.

There's a noise, a noise that's all wrong from what he was hoping for, was listening for.

 _Don't open your eyes._

Ixas, he whispers, not even a breath of sound, and turns.


End file.
